


（179）镜头

by lumian3399



Category: Ensemble Stars, Hibiki Wataru - Fandom, Sakuma Rei - Fandom, Tenshouin Eichi - Fandom, 偶像梦幻祭 - Fandom, 天祥院英智 - Fandom, 日日树涉 - Fandom, 朔间零 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumian3399/pseuds/lumian3399





	1. 1

1、

他就像是一朵妖艳的红椿，盛开在朔间零的镜头下。洁白的肌肤上泛起一层粉色，又像是初雪中的冬樱。他敞开了那件深红色的和服，衣襟滑落到了肩头。勾了勾手指露出淡淡一笑，像花街的艺伎一样用最妩媚的姿态招揽着客人。

这就是朔间零想要的。

一个在烟花柳巷卖弄风姿的男妓。他用自己动人的表情妖娆的身姿诉说着自己悲惨的命运。

朔间零走了过去，他用手指抬起对方的下巴，然后在那对薄唇上印下一吻。被吻的人勾住他的后颈，将身体紧贴着朔间零，他故意用膝盖蹭着朔间零的大腿根部，在感觉到对方下身隆起后，便调笑道：“客人这是对我产生兴趣了么？”

他笑起来的样子很好看，蓝色的眼眸弯成了月牙的形状。

他对他早已产生了兴趣。

从他们第一次合作起，或者更早。

他也是这般温柔的笑着，在一个雨后天晴的日子。朔间零永远都忘不了他冲自己伸过手时做的第一次自我介绍，用那悦耳温和的声音征服了自己。

就像现在一样。

“继续取悦我。”

朔间零咬着对方的耳朵轻声说道。

摄像机的指示灯不停闪烁着，镜头下的两人缠绵着，红色的和服被压在了身下被揉成了一团。

朔间零抱起对方，让他盘坐在腿上。男人配合着朔间零，将对方早已肿胀的下体放入身体之中。他摆动着身躯，纤细的腰身就像是水波一样让人心神荡漾。朔间零揽住他的腰，亲吻着他洁白的胸膛。

随后他将对方平放在了地上，对方躺在朔间零搭好的影棚中，就像是一幅充满色欲的画卷，令人沉醉。

朔间零亲吻着对方的手背，然后慢慢推进着。他要对方看着自己，用那双湖蓝色的眼睛将他的模样刻在心里。

突然对方抽回了自己的手，狡黠一笑告诉朔间零：“客人就这点本事么？”

真是一张不饶人的嘴。

朔间零笑了起来，他俯身咬住那双红唇，不让对方有任何喘息的机会。两人的十指紧扣在一起，让身下的人没法挣扎，他仰起头想呼吸新鲜的空气，在朔间零双唇离开之际他终于得到一丝喘息。朔间零舔弄着他的喉结，然后到锁骨，在他自以为可以松懈的时候朔间零又吻了上来。

这次他吻得很用力，双手扶住男人的头不让他乱动。朔间零的舌尖撩拨着他的唇齿，让人心痒难耐。男人情不自禁弯曲起双腿，大大张开着期盼对方更深的进入。

朔间零将他洁白的大腿架在自己胯部，然后开始猛烈地撞击，想让两个人结合的更紧密。男人紧紧抓着地上的和服，对方的进攻让他忍不住绷直了身体。

他的身体很美，朔间零这样想着，刘海上的汗珠落在了男人泛着粉色的肌肤上。

是他发现了他，挖掘了他。

他是他的缪斯，他属于他。

一想到这里朔间零忍不住加快了速度。他喜欢看男人在他身下发出沉重的喘息，带着含泪的视线，失去意识的表情，伸着双手想要拥抱。

他抱着男人，低声叫着对方的名字。

一遍又一遍，直到高潮来临，直到白色的黏着和红色的和服融为一体。

朔间零打开了电视，看到荧幕上的人时放下了遥控器。

电视中的男演员正在接受访谈，支持人和嘉宾正在讨论着他刚上映的作品。

他看向男演员的名字，天祥院英智不知不觉勾起了嘴角。

浴室里的流水声停止，男人穿着浴袍走了出来。他看到电视上的人不由得皱起了眉头。他上前拿起遥控器想要换台，结果被朔间零制止了。

“本人就站在这里难道你还看不够么？”

“不一样。”

朔间零目不转睛的看着屏幕上的人说道：“这感觉不一样。”

天祥院英智没有说话，他转身走进了更衣间，穿戴整齐后他拿上了自己的手机看了一眼手表对朔间零说道：“我走了。”

“你什么时候有时间？”

朔间零终于回过头看向了对方，他红色的眸子中带着炽烈的情感让天祥院英智一时间心软了下来。

“我会打电话给你的。”

得到对方的回复后朔间零站了起来走到天祥院英智的身边，搂住他的腰吻住了他的双唇。

淡淡的香波味萦绕在鼻翼之间，朔间零忍不住抱紧了对方，刚才释放的情欲再次燃起。

电视里天祥院英智和主持人的对话一遍遍传来，当主持人问他最感激谁的时候，他带着笑意回道：“当然是朔间导演。”

是他发现了他，挖掘了他。

他懂他的世界，他属于他。

天祥院英智走后朔间零关掉了电视。

他走回自己的工作间，看着刚才拍摄的内容露出了满意的笑容。他细心将这些内容剪辑之后形成了自己的藏品，放在了工作间暗门后的书架上。

书架上全是自己拍摄的作品，这些作品都有一个共同点——男主角都是天祥院英智。

他伸手拿出了一卷电影胶片然后一个人坐在工作室里欣赏了起来。

画面上的两个人都很青涩，天祥院英智坐在他的身上，半敞着衬衣胸前的粉色乳头若隐若现。

朔间零轻抚着他的后背像是要打消他的紧张，动作温柔得像是抚摸一只小动物。

他们都半裸着，面对镜头的两人都有些放不开。

“你真的打算录下来么？”

天祥院英智用手捧着朔间零的脸颊说道。

“这是我们的第一次，我要用镜头记下——”

你是如何属于我的。

他跟着片中的自己说下了这句话，然后看着天祥院英智第一次和他发生关系的模样。

朔间零亲吻着他的锁骨，然后一路向下咬住了他的乳头。怀中的不由得抓紧了他的肩膀，他依旧有些紧张，虽然表情中没有显露，但是身体的微动作出卖了他。

天祥院英智是一位克制的演员。

只要是面对镜头他都会很克制。

但现在朔间零不想看他的克制，他想看他的疯狂，他的妩媚，他的勾人心魄。

朔间零握住了对方的臀部，然后用自己挺立的前端摩擦着天祥院英智勃起的分身。

天祥院英智不知该如何是好，他蜷缩着自己的身体被动的跟着朔间零的节奏走。

“我想让你吻我。”

朔间零抬起头看向他，红色的眼眸中充满了渴求。天祥院英智喜欢这双眼睛，专注又迷人。

他吻住了那双红唇，任由自己的舌尖和对方无止境的纠缠着。朔间零揉搓着他的后庭，让人感到酥痒，天祥院英智下意识的用股间去蹭对方的阴茎，这一举动燃起了朔间零的欲火。他将手指放入到对方身体之内，还在和自己亲吻着的天祥院英智发出了一声闷哼。

朔间零将天祥院英智放平，他没有松开嘴，而是继续加深这个吻。他的吻充满了占有欲，甚至连呼吸的间隙都不给天祥院英智。天祥院英智挣脱着，发出的声音似是娇喘。他依旧放不开，侧过身子想要休息。

“我想看你的全部。”

朔间零扒开了他的双腿，看着对方肿胀的阴茎笑了起来。

“好美。”

他俯身舔弄起了天祥院英智的下体，这是天祥院英智从未体验过耳朵快感。耳边有无数的杂音让他停止了思考。就在自己头晕脑胀之际朔间零将自己的前端放进了他的身体之中。

进入的那一瞬间让天祥院英智感到了恐惧。

他叫了出来，紧抿着嘴唇眼中还有泪光。

“你要是害怕就叫我的名字。”

朔间零紧扣着天祥院英智的十指，在他耳边喘着气说道。

身体被另一具身体包裹着让人感到温暖。他继续抬头看向那双蓝眼睛，觉得自己的身心都为之沉沦了。

渐渐习惯了这种异物感，天祥院英智慢慢打开了双腿。朔间零感受到了对方的回应迫不及待的向前推进着。

白色的衬衣上沾满了汗水，翻云覆雨间留下了歪歪扭扭的褶皱。

天祥院英智仰着头大口呼吸着，而朔间零则是不断前后进出着，想要达到对方身体的最深处。他拨开了天祥院英智沾满汗水的金发，心想着他拥抱了自己的天使。

雨过天晴后的相遇，他的眼眸里似乎装下了彩虹。朔间零看着这个干净清秀的男人充满了无限的灵感。

他想要打磨他，让他成为最棒的男演员。

天祥院英智越是打磨越是耀眼，朔间零突然想占有这份光芒，连同他的身体和灵魂。

身下的男人在他的进攻下意识渐渐模糊，他不断的喘息着，握着朔间零的手腕像是在求他停下。

“零。”

他叫了他名字。

带着迷离诱人的表情。

朔间零再也忍不住释放了自己。

两个年轻人在片中相视一笑，周围被他们弄得一团乱。那时候没有剧本没有道具，只有两颗朴素而充满爱意的心。

屏幕前的朔间零喘着气看完了自己的作品。他的手中留下了白色的液体，他看着那双蓝眼睛又开始想念对方了。

流水冲走了哪些因为冲动留下的痕迹，朔间零看着自己的手发起了呆。

正巧此时电话响起，他擦了擦手走出了卫生间。

他看了一眼手机，是工作上的伙伴。

“有人想请你拍电影，投资方都已经有了。”

“谁？”

“日日树涉。”

朔间零认识这个人，能和天祥院英智一较高下的男演员。可他和对方并没有交集，不知道为什么他会想起让自己和他合作。

“这是个好机会不是么？你很久没有拍电影了。”

朔间零有些不感兴趣，他刚想拒绝结果对方继续说道：“他还说希望英智能和他演对手戏。”

朔间零握着手机没有说话，他感觉自己心跳的厉害。

他的缪斯，他打磨的原石。

他们又可以合作了。


	2. Chapter 2

天祥院英智和日日树涉的交集并不多，那个被称作演艺界帝王的男人虽然已经很少活跃在银幕前，但他的声望依旧还在。这一次对方主动提出想要和当红男演员一起共演的消息就像是一枚炸弹，引起了不少圈内人关注。

就像是一时兴起，没有人知道日日树涉在想什么。

天祥院英智坐在日日树涉的左侧，他看着新闻发布会上闪烁的镁光灯失了神，他没想到这部电影的导演会是朔间零。

这种期望又不期望的心情没有人会明白。

“天祥院先生第一次和日日树先生合作有什么感想？”

记者的提问把他拉回了现实。天祥院英智看着递过来的话筒愣了一会儿，他看向日日树涉，这才发现对方也在看自己。那双紫色的眼睛里充满了玩味和好奇，像是孩子一般等待着天祥院英智做出回答。

“有些紧张。”他笑了起来，台下的记者也笑了起来。

“毕竟日日树先生是大前辈。”

“你可以叫我涉，我并不介意。”

“这样显得太失礼了吧。”两人的说笑缓解了现场的气氛，唯独朔间零像被当做了空气一般。

“我有一个问题是想请教朔间先生的。”

终于问题指向了朔间零，天祥院英智却不由得后背一紧。

“我们都知道天祥院先生是您的御用男主角，可三年前开始你们就再也没有合作过。外界传闻你们不和是真的么？”

“要是关系不和，我也不会坐在这里了不是么？”

朔间零探着身子看向天祥院英智，天祥院英智却没有看他。只是对着提问的记者微笑道：“这次我们合作不是最好的回答么？”

“那么朔间先生，外界对您的评价一直走低，这次接下这部电影对您来说压力会不会很大？”

“我们今天发布会的重点不是新电影预热么？”日日树涉的声音突然插入，他看向提问的记者示意对方不要提无关紧要的话题。

天祥院英智感谢对方的解围，否则他会因为这个问题陷入无尽的漩涡。

“我们的关系看上去很差么？”

朔间零伏在天祥院英智身上，他的阳具在对方身体里进出着，看到天祥院英智因为触及敏感点而扭动着的身体又兴奋了起来。朔间零亲吻着天祥院英智的嘴唇不让他乱动，这个深吻却让被吻的人因为喘不过气而发出了呻吟，至此朔间零才放开了天祥院英智。

“你觉得呢？”

天祥院英智气息不稳地回答道，他盘坐到了朔间零身上小腿缠着对方的腰间，他有些累想要歇一口气。

“不想继续了么？”

见天祥院英智累了朔间零体贴道，对方点了点头朔间零这才抽出了自己的分身。

天祥院英智走下床，绕开了那些丢了一地的白色纸巾。他知道朔间零今天心情不错，因为他又能为他拍摄新电影了。

他刚想走进浴室，却被朔间零从身后抱住了。房间里还有白葡萄酒的香气，那是朔间零带来的礼物。

“我很开心。”

短短一句话让天祥院英智垂下了眼睑，随后他笑了起来告诉对方“我也是”。

“我们又能合作了。”

“你看过剧本了么？”朔间零轻抚着对方的下体轻声问道：“我觉得很有意思。”

“两个灵魂相似的人恋爱，就像是爱上了另一个自己。”

“相互折磨却又相互依赖，分离对他们来说多么痛苦。”

“那么你觉得离开和包容究竟哪个是对的？”天祥院英智松开了朔间零的手转身看着他。月光照在他的侧脸上显得有些凉薄。

“你觉得呢？”

朔间零伸手想要抚摸他的脸颊，他知道他们的关系出了些问题。

新闻发布会上记者的话让两个人都沉默了。

没有天祥院英智他再也拍不出好的电影，他们说的都是实话。朔间零不知道从什么时候开始自己已经才华尽失。

可越是这样，他们的争执就越多。

就像今天这样，一阵欢愉过后又陷入到尴尬的境地。

“你更愿意选择分离是么？”

天祥院英智没有说话，半晌他才开口道：“明天还有拍摄，早点休息。”

在自己已经知道答案的情况下。

他再一次逃避了朔间零。

日日树涉知道天祥院英智并不希望导演是朔间零。

就算对方在新闻发布会上表现得多从容，可也逃不过日日树涉的眼睛。

这件事似乎和三年前两人不再合作有关。

这么说似乎有些不太严谨，应该说是合作机会从渐渐变少到没有才对。

实在是太可惜了。

他正是因为看了朔间零和天祥院英智第一次合作的电影《愚者》才决定让他们加入自己《纳西索斯之恋》拍摄团队的。

一想到这里日日树涉露出了笑意，他不会忘记自己第一次看《愚者》时对天祥院英智演技表现出的惊讶。

他饰演的那位牧羊少年让自己难以忘怀，那双蓝色的眼眸像是有魔力一般，将自己所有的感情倾注其中。

镜头前的观众都为他倾倒，那抹笑容成为了影史上的永恒，也因此留在了日日树涉心中。

在那之后他开始关注这个新人，在自己淡出演艺界的这段时间里没想到出现了这样一位令人期待的演员。

而今《愚者》中那个青涩的牧羊少年已经从一块璞玉雕琢成了瑰宝。

而那个雕琢他的人正是朔间零。

片场传来些许骚动，工作人员告诉他天祥院英智来了。

日日树涉放下剧本转过身，看着那个带着温和笑容的男人不由得开心地起身去迎接。

“日日树先生以后还请多关照。”

天祥院英智的礼貌让日日树涉感觉生疏，他主动握住对方的手说道：“都说了叫我涉就可以了。”

他不希望他们仅仅只是共演关系，他想去探究，探究那双蓝色眼眸透过镜头所看到的东西到底是什么。

即使日日树涉表现出亲切，但天祥院英智也没有越界。两个人就像是在相互试探一样，天祥院英智同样对对方选择自己拍摄《纳西索斯之恋》感到疑惑。

“因为《愚者》。”

像是被人看穿了想法，日日树涉主动开启了话题。

“我从没告诉他们，我选择你和我一起演《纳西索斯之恋》的契机是因为《愚者》。”

“所以我认为你很适合《纳西索斯之恋》中的角色。”

“就这么简单？”

“你觉得这个理由很简单么？”日日树涉被对方的话逗笑了，“当然我还想看是什么将镜头前的你和镜头后的你联系到了一起。”

“看着你的眼睛让我……”

他的话还没有说完就看到了姗姗来迟的朔间零。天祥院英智看了一眼手表，他明明嘱咐过对方不要迟到，但他还是来晚了五分钟。

“抱歉迟到了。”

他坐到了导演专属的座椅上，现场已经被工作人员提前布置好了。天祥院英智不太满意对方的随性，朔间零的工作态度让他不悦。

然而朔间零并没有感受到天祥院英智的情绪，他正在和助理讨论剧本。他们低头说着什么，助理迟疑片刻之后才点了点头同意了对方的建议。

“从第五幕开拍。”

日日树涉和天祥院英智都感到诧异。那是一场吻戏，对于还不熟悉的两个人来说第一次对手戏就是吻戏有些强人所难。

“看来朔间导演想要试探我们的演技？”

天祥院英智没有反驳，他看向朔间零，朔间零也在看着他。

这是对昨晚自己冷漠回避的报复。

在镜头之下天祥院英智不打算逃走，他很快就进入了状态，而日日树涉也和他一样投入进了感情。

“你介意我真的吻你么？”

突然日日树涉悄声在天祥院英智耳边说道：“我只是想让演技看上去更真实些。”

天祥院英智还没来得及反应，就被对方吻住了双唇。他想推开，可一想到这是演戏便也跟随着对方的节奏亲吻了起来。

每次演吻戏他的脑海里总是浮现着朔间零的身影，他灵巧的舌头总是知道如何取悦自己，他知道自己身上每一个敏感点。他知道只有想着对方才能让自己沉浸在感情戏之中。

但这对天祥院英智来说却也是致命的。

他的演技需要依赖朔间零，依赖自己对朔间零的感情。

“cut！”

突然的叫停让天祥院英智吓了一跳，他看向朔间零对方告诉他们“演的完全不对”。

朔间零径直走向日日树涉，然后说道：“你们没有演出角色之间的感情。”

说完他脱下了自己的外套递给日日树涉：“而且你的搭档也没有进入角色中。”

日日树涉知道导演打算指导演技，可总的来说吻戏这种事没必要亲自示范。他没有看到天祥院英智眼里的表情，想要抗拒可身体却在迎合。

这才是《纳西索斯之恋》中纳西的该有的表情，爱上和自己同性的男子，他们有着相同的灵魂，就像是世界上的另一个自己，但他知道那只是镜像所表现出来的样子。

朔间零抚摸着他的脸颊面带微笑又含情脉脉。

“你和我在想一样的事情么？”

这句台词让天祥院英智浑身一颤。

昏暗的房间，香槟的味道，所有人都在外面庆祝《愚者》杀青。然而这部电影的导演和男主角却早早离场。

朔间零就像现在一样抚摸着天祥院英智的脸颊，他能听到彼此的心跳，一时间房间里变得很热。

那是个小心翼翼的吻，没有回答却用行动告诉对方“对，我和你在想一样的事情”。

“我想我们已经明白该怎么演了。”

在这个吻还没落下之前日日树涉的声音猛地响起，天祥院英智才从回忆中醒来。他看着朔间零那双红色的眼眸又把他拉回到了从前。

在场所有人都被他们的“演技”吓了一跳，逼真到令人脸红心跳。

天祥院英智推开了朔间零，开玩笑地说道：“朔间导演哪天要是得了最佳男演员奖我一点都不奇怪。”

除了朔间零和日日树涉，听了天祥院英智的话工作人员们都笑了起来。朔间零只是看了一眼日日树涉然后说了句：“休息十分钟。”

这是很危险的示范，差点让天祥院英智动摇。

他不想在片场做出失态的行为，明明打算和对方保持距离了。

他看着镜子里的自己不知道刚才的表情有没有被一旁的日日树涉发现。

天祥院英智擦了擦手正打算走出卫生间，却没想到碰上了朔间零。他还没来得及开口，就被对方堵住了嘴，这个霸道又不讲道理的吻正在告诉天祥院英智他很不高兴。

“这是在片场！”

天祥院英智的提醒并没有起到作用，朔间零将他推进了厕所隔间。让后把他按在了墙上。

“别以为我没看出来你在用和我接吻的方式和日日树拍摄吻戏。”

“你是在故意惹我生气么？是想对昨晚的事情向我示威么？”

天祥院英智听了他的话笑了起来，蓝色的眼眸里却没有笑意。

如果不是透过镜头，这个男人根本不会发现他的心情。他曾想过，在那个充满香槟味的房间里想过，在对方吻遍自己全身的时候想过，如果自己对对方来说只是拍摄的道具自己是否会放下这段爱恋。

他会继续爱他，爱他的无与伦比的才华，爱他用之不竭的激情。

但是现在不一样了。

——“相互折磨却又相互依赖，分离对他们来说多么痛苦。”

“昨晚你问我的问题我还没有回答。”

“我会选择分离，这就是我的答案。”

如果这是最好的结局，为了朔间零他选择分离。


End file.
